It's For the Pokedex
by countingmareep
Summary: New trainer Allie wants to complete the pokedex. That's literally it, and yet she has to deal with gym badges and Team Aqua. She just. Wants. To complete. The pokedex.


The moving truck suddenly stopped and the back doors opened. Allie looked up and saw her mother waiting for her. It was a long and boring ride so Allie was happy to finally see the daylight. She stepped out of the truck and said hello to her mother.

"Ah I'm so sorry that it took to get here. But thankfully most of our furniture has been set up very quickly thanks to the very nice movers!" Allie's mother said. She motioned for her daughter to follow her inside the house and they were met with some Machokes. The Pokémon had finished moving things and walked out. They said what was probably a goodbye to Allie and her mother as they left. Allie's mom looked at her. "The mover's Pokémon are very friendly and were happy to help out." She smiled before remembering something, "Oh that's right! Your father left you a new clock up in your room. You should go set it up."

Allie nodded and went upstairs to her room. It was quite spacious in the middle. Her desk and bed were set up and in the back corner was a humongous Lapras plush. It was so big, Allie could probably use it as a row boat. She looked behind her at the door and saw the clock her dad left for her next to it. Allie went up and fixed the time.

After fixing the clock, Allie went downstairs and her mom immediately called her to look at the TV. "Quickly, Allie! Look, look!" Allie walked over to the TV but the program changed. "Aw, you missed it. Your dad was on TV but it ended already." Her mom said. Allie had a blank face and her mom saw that she didn't really care. "Hey, your father's friend, Professor Birch lives next door, maybe you should go visit them."

Allie looked much happier and said she would go. She rushed out the door. There was really only one other house that could've been the Birch's so it didn't take very long for Allie to find it. She walked in and was met by Mrs. Birch.

"Hello there, you must be our new neighbor!" Mrs. Birch said very happily. "You're Norman's child, yes?" Allie nodded and Mrs. Birch continued, "How pleasant. My son, Mark will be very happy to meet you. He's very much into the battling scene." Mrs. Birch told Allie that Mark was just getting ready upstairs and said she could go right on in to meet him. Allie wanted to be nice and went upstairs.

When she got up there, Mark was adjusting his backpack and hat. He looked over and was surprised to see Allie come in. Allie noticed his room was very empty and boring. She figured he must be the same.

"You must be the new neighbor my mom was talking about," Mark said. He looked Allie up and down and then said "I'm Mark, I help my dad out with the pokédex." Allie looked interested and introduced herself. Mark saw her interest and said proudly, "I'm also trying to become an awesome trainer." Allie's interest went away.

"That's pretty cool that you help Professor Birch with the pokédex," Allie said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Mark responded, still trying to act proud, "I'm actually going out to find some more Pokémon right now, I would ask if you'd wanna come with, but I can tell you don't have any Pokémon of your own." Allie was annoyed, she didn't need to be reminded that she doesn't have any Pokémon. "You could probably ask my dad- er, Professor Birch, for a Pokémon. Well, I gotta go, see ya!"

Mark cut the conversation short and rushed downstairs and out of the house. Allie quietly walked downstairs, still annoyed by Mark's remark.

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Birch, Allie was again outside in the fresh air. She walked towards her house when she saw a little girl by the town's entrance looking distressed. Allie quickly walked to the girl and asked her what was wrong.

"THE PROFESSOR IS IN TROUBLE! YOU SHOULD HELP HIM CAUSE I'M JUST A KID!" The little girl shouted out into Allie's face. Allie looked over and saw the professor running around with a scared look.

Allie ran over and saw that Professor Birch was being chased by a Poochyena. He saw Allie and yelled to her, "Quick! In my bag there are some Pokémon in there! Help me!"

Over to side, just outside of the tall grass, was a big bag. Allie ran over to it and found three pokéballs in it. She took the middle one and confronted the Poochyena. She released the Pokémon from the ball and was engaged in battle with the Poochyena. The Pokémon Allie released was a Torchic.

"Uh... Attack that Pokémon!" Allie commanded the Torchic, and it confusedly used Ember. It hit the Poochyena. The Poochyena used growl, but thankfully it didn't affect the Torchic's Ember. Allie told the Torchic to use the same attack and the Poochyena fainted from it.

With the Poochyena out of the way, the professor was able to collect himself and thank Allie. "Oh-ho-ho, you must be Norman's kid, Allie! Yes, I can see it, you're a natural trainer." Allie wasn't so sure about that, but let the professor have his moment. "Yes, yes, please, come with me to my lab so we can properly introduce ourselves."

In the professor's lab, Birch reintroduced himself and commented on how well Allie did in that battle. Allie said how she didn't really know what to do and was just lucky, but thanked him anyway. Birch looked at Allie and then clapped his hands. "Hey, how about you keep that Torchic you used? He seems to like you anyway."

Allie looked down to where the Torchic was lazily leaning against her legs. "I guess so..." Allie said hesitantly. The Torchic sluggishly looked up at her and was very happy.

"How wonderful!" Professor Birch said excitedly. "Why don't you give it a name?"

Picking up the Torchic, Allie thought about a name. He tried to peck at Allie's hair bow but was too far away to reach it. She put him down and then said, "Eh, how about Chalk?" She looked at the Torchic and he didn't make any reaction. He sat down at Allie's feet and fell asleep. "Okay," Allie began, "Chalk it is, he doesn't seem to mind."

Professor Birch told Allie that she should go meet up with Mark and that he should be on Route 103 looking for Pokémon. Allie agreed, mostly because she wanted to show off to Mark that she had a Pokémon of her own. With Chalk sleeping in her arms, she left the lab and set off to find Mark.

After a long encounter with a salesman in Oldale town, Allie found Mark at the very top of Route 103, next to a tiny little pond. Mark was looking through his DexNav to see which Pokémon he had caught.

"Ahem," Allie coughed into her hand to get Mark's attention.

"Oh, Allie!" Mark turned around and was surprised to see her. He saw her holding the sleeping Torchic in her arms. "So," he began coolly, "you have a Pokémon now, eh?"

Allie nodded and said, "Yeah, after your dad was chased by a little Poochyena, I used Chalk here to save him. He let me keep him." Allie was proud of herself.

Mark chuckled and thought for moment. Finally, he proposed an idea. "Hey, how about we have a battle? It'll help you get closer to your Torchic." Allie didn't really like the idea but Mark persisted. Allie eventually gave in and they set up for battle.

Allie and Mark proceeded to have _the most_ anticlimactic battle, where they both continuously had their Pokémon, a Mudkip and Torchic, use Tackle. Both Pokémon's moves did about the same amount of damage. It wasn't until Chalk landed a critical hit and won the battle.

After their very boring battle, Mark suggested that they go back to Professor Birch's lab. They left and got there very quickly. When inside, they told the professor about their battle. It was then that Birch decided on what would make Allie incredibly happy.

"I want you to help fill out the pokédex for me." Birch asked Allie.

Allie excitedly accepted his request, and she vowed to try her best to find every Pokémon.


End file.
